


精分戏剧系列

by SanChiCangTai



Category: Thor（Movies） - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanChiCangTai/pseuds/SanChiCangTai
Summary: Loki因为一篇州长#贪#污#案的独家报道而被盯上，FBI特派遣精英Thor伪装成助手贴身保护Loki。无奈两人似乎有那么一丢丢的冤家路窄……&%￥&*#





	精分戏剧系列

**Author's Note:**

> 名字类似《仲夏夜之梦》，内容纯属胡来，和原著毛线关系都没有。<野外PLAY！为车而车！>

上

在铃声刚响起的瞬间，那边的人就拿起了话筒，动作干净利落。然而接起电话后两端的人都沉默了一会儿，接听者很快就为这种没有效率的浪费行为感到恼火，他沉声说：“Nick Fury，要是没事儿我就挂了，我的时间可不像你那样能无偿挥霍。”

“先等等，”FBI局长连忙出声，“我要问问你，为什么把我的员工赶回来？”

那边顿了顿，之后再开口的声音带了些愠怒，“你说的是上午来我办公室报告的那个家伙吗？”

“Thor，Thor Odinson。”Nick Fury揉了揉太阳穴，“没错，就是他。我派他过去是执行任务的，结果上午刚去，下午就一身狼狈地回来了。Thor是FBI的特工，可不是你那里召之即来挥之即去的小实习生！你到底在搞什么！”

“我还想问问你们在搞什么！”电话那边的声音瞬间提高了八个音节，像是沉眠的海底火山喷发似的，“你知道那个家伙来我办公室半天就把我这里弄得鸡飞狗跳吗？”

电话线那头骤然拔高的嗓门让Nick Fury的耳朵遭了秧，他把话筒拿远了一点，等里面的咆哮过去后，叹口气说：“事实上，Thor现在就在旁边，你要不要亲自和他沟通一下？”

“休想！”那边的人像是被火舔了屁股，“我不要听那个蠢货的声音！”

“消消气，大作家，”Nick Fury头更疼了，“那你和我说好了，要是Thor真的做了什么不专业的事情，FBI不会包庇他的。”

那边的火山口暂停了一会儿，哦别会错意，Loki只是思考该从哪里说起，坐在办公桌后的男人穿了一身休闲款牛仔套装，镶嵌在眼眶里的碧绿湖泊流淌着微光，墨黑的头发向后梳得服服帖帖。Loki抿了抿嘴唇，开始向FBI局长叙述起自己这倒霉的一天：

“一切都是从那个蠢货踏进办公室的大门开始的。我知道我们之前说好的，FBI会派特工来伪装成我的助手，我也清楚那是伪装，所以根本没想着让他帮我办事，他只要安安静静地坐在我旁边，看书读报玩手机，他妈的甚至打游戏都行……抱歉，去掉他妈的，”Loki吸了口气，尽量无视电话那头传来的憋笑，他可以猜到Nick Fury这个光头独眼混球大概还开了免提，让整个局子里的人欣赏自己同事的光荣事迹，有够无聊的。

Loki尽量保持自己的优雅风度，继续说道：“但是他完全不消停。在他屁股挨上椅子不到5分钟，他就站起来像寻宝似的翻我的书柜，并企图用各种各样上到天文地理下到生理知识的话题吸引我的注意力。而我，还要加班加点地疯狂赶稿子！”Loki不得不停下一会儿，给自己顺顺气。

电话那边一阵声音低低杂杂地交谈，接着Fury说：“你说的对，Thor承认了，他为自己的行为感到抱歉。”

Loki“哼”了一声，“我对他说要是实在坐不住，就出去转转也行。他离开后不到10分钟，我收到了同事的求救电话。你猜怎么着，他把那台最大最新的打印机弄坏了——那可是德国货，这笔钱我会记在FBI账上的。”

那边又传来一阵对话声，随后Fury答道：“Thor承认了，他向你表示歉意。但我不得不说一句，我们的特工又不是办公室文员，你该好好查查是哪个白痴让他去打印文件的。”

“这事儿还怪我喽？”要是Nick Fury在Loki对面，他肯定会惊讶世界上竟有人能散发出这样清新自然不做作的杀气。Loki顺顺自己的胸膛，“好吧，这不算什么。我把他召回办公室，他也道歉了，解释说自己要做点事情才能不让人起疑心。我想想也对，就让他去仓库拿个墨盒。他离开2分钟后又回来问我：‘你只要盒子对吧，’我说没错。于是，接下来，我就看到他，拿着一个倒空的墨水瓶，出现在门口，还朝我咧嘴，说帮我洗干净了。”

“那可是Parker永恒系列墨水，这笔钱我也会记在FBI账上的。”

“……好吧，他承认了，并向你道歉。”

Loki深深地、深深地叹气，继续说：“我忍住了，非常温和地让他去整理手稿，就算他打印、复印都不会，连啥是墨盒都不知道，照着底稿打字总可以吧。然而10分钟不到，他来问我不下10次，专业名词不懂、红色批注不知道怎么标，尤其表格，他跟那个简直有仇！”

“‘这些我真的不懂，您能不能教教我？’他诚恳地说。我说：‘有教你的时间我自己都弄好了。’你猜你的大特工说什么，他回答：‘哦，那你就自己弄呀。’”

Fury那边的憋笑声越来越明显，他恐怕好不容易才能忍住，Loki心想。但Fury还是尽力展现了领导者的稳重，他迅速地清清嗓子说：“Thor承认了，他向你道歉。”

Loki下意识地翻了个白眼，只可惜没人能看到，“那时我终于意识到让他待在办公室是一场灾难。正好有一个外访的任务，我决定带着他一起去。在我们走到地铁站的时候，我的外套不小心被隔离带勾住了，我喊了他一声。他扭头，突然冲过来一下把我扑倒在地。”

“他承认，再次道歉，”Fury的声音慢慢地传来，“他以为你喊他是在呼救……好吧，Thor的确表现得有点不专业，可他平常绝不是这样的。”

“我才懒得管他平常是什么样，”Loki揉揉眉心，“他扯坏了我的PRADA衬衣，请一并记账。还有，最让我难以忍受的是，这家伙当时压在我身上，死死盯着我衣衫不整的样子，居然捂着嘴笑了……你他妈的能相信吗？他居然还有脸笑！”

电话那头立马又传过来一阵窸窸窣窣的叨叨， 像是起了点争执，旁边好像还有谁笑得很夸张的样子。过了一会儿，Fury的声音才出现，“额，Thor不承认……”

“他不承认？”Loki几乎要吼穿天花板，“难道我要把地铁的录像调出来摔在他身上吗！”

“不，”Fury犹豫了一会儿，才说：“之前的Thor都承认，但他说他捂嘴不是想笑话你……”

“他流鼻血了。”

中

事情总不能尽如人愿。

门外的总统大选进行得如火如荼，时不时在街上就能看到游行的人群，好像炎热的天气顺便给候选人和选民疯狂的热情增温。每到这个时候，FBI就格外忙碌。好在他们今天终于有了难得的休息时间，Thor只希望和自己的枕头缠缠绵绵到梦中乐园……

“Thor，你有个任务。”

好吧，Nick Fury的出现表示一切美好的假想都泡汤了。Thor摸摸下巴，仔细看了一遍手里的资料。他每天都看新闻，况且直到现在电视上还播放着州长候选人的贪污案，而最先报出这篇新闻的自由攥稿人兼《纽约时报》特约记者Loki Laufeyson的全套资料就摆在他的案头上了。

“他收到了一盒沾着血的子弹头，”在Fury说明情况时，Thor的手指顿在Loki那张似笑非笑的证件照上，“如果贪污案成功立案的话，Laufeyson就是重要的人证，你必须在整个大选期间贴身保护他的安全。”

Thor粗糙的手指摩挲着照片上人浅红的嘴唇，扬起冰蓝的眼睛说：“那么我最好是他的助手或是生活助理之类的。”

“我跟那边交涉过，他不喜欢别人介入自己的私生活，所以你只需要当他的助手协助工作就行。”

“那么他下班后就不归我管了？”Thor勾起手指敲敲桌子，“这算哪门子贴身保护？”

Nick Fury看上去也颇为头疼，“你还是得跟着他，但尽量别让他发现……总之这个人很难搞，希望你能跟他相处得来。”

就这样，小助手Thor上班了。他站在一幢高耸入云的写字楼前，挤进电梯的时候还在心中勾画Loki Laufeyson的脸部线条，用这难得一见的美色给自己提神醒脑。

迈入那间独立办公室，Thor终于见到了美人儿的真容——一片幽深不见底的森林，生机勃勃又妆点着神秘和危机感，这是Thor对Loki的第一印象。莫名的，Thor感到心脏猛一阵跳动，可坐在办公桌后面的男人只是随手一挥，客套又敷衍地说：“请坐。”

Thor坐到他对面的旋转椅，尽量表现得绅士，自我介绍说：“Mr.Laufeyson，很高兴见到你，我是……”

Loki却一挥手打断了他，“你是我接下来的助手，我看过你的求职简历，Thor Odinson对吧。虽然根据FBI的破规矩，这有可能是假名。但无论如何，你是来工作的，而我也要工作，所以我们各司其职、互不干扰就行了。”

对方犀利的坏脾气反而让他漂亮的脸孔愈加生动。Thor坐到旁边的椅子上，把东西摆在抽屉里，正对面有一台笔记本电脑，桌面上还安装了几款最新的游戏。真够细心的，Thor暗笑，但他一向不喜欢把精力花费在虚拟空间里，更何况面前离他不远处明明坐着一位美人儿。可惜此时的Loki埋首在电脑前无法自拔，连一个眼神都没分享给Thor。

他决定自己找点事情做，毕竟发呆一整天可不是好伪装，他是来当助手的，又不是当监考老师。Thor站起来打量这间办公室。在保留了原始色调的基础上，主人用墨色和深绿色搭配来添置摆设和办公用品，整体风格显得沉稳大气。Thor拨弄了窗台上的绿萝几下，走到书柜面前翻翻捡捡。他随意和Loki聊了两句，虽然桌后的美人儿还是没抬头，但好在回答了他的话。

一丝笑意挂上了嘴角，Thor拿起一本《社会心理学》，还没来得及瞅，身为特工的敏锐让他感应到了来自身后灼热的视线。Loki停下了手头的工作皱着眉盯着他，那眼神带了点嫌恶的意思。Thor可不知道哪里惹到他了，凭着以静制动的法则沉默地回视对方。过了半晌，Loki终于咬牙切齿地吐出了一句话：

“能不能稍微控制一下你的信息素？”

Thor在不知不觉中几乎让这间办公室充满了自己的味道，满载着雄性荷尔蒙的粗野在狭窄的空间内乱窜，差点让Loki窒息。金发肌肉男特工愣了愣，很礼貌地道了歉，顺便打开了窗子，“我还以为这没什么的，你不是Beta吗？”

“不要转移矛盾焦点，”Loki在看到对方称得上贴心地举动后舒展开眉毛，靠在办公椅上，“我们在讨论你在公共场所中的行为，而不是我的性征。Mr.Odinson，我知道你是Alpha，但如果我喜欢你们身上那种既不礼貌也不好闻的味道的话，我就会去酒吧里纵情寻欢，而不是坐在办公室里赶稿子了。”

Thor把书摆回架子上，整理了一下衬衫，正色道：“我为自己是一个粗鲁又难闻的Alpha表示歉意。顺带一提，Mr.Laufeyson，这个屋子是你的私人办公室，所以从严格意义上说不算是公共场所。而且，去酒吧风流一夜说不定能缓解你此刻因工作产生的焦虑。”

Loki挑起长长的眉毛，在他锐利的目光下很少有人还能如面前的金发男人般保持着昂首挺胸的姿态，对方的态度不算无理倒蕴含着一丝危险的意味。“您如果没事做的话不如去外面转转？”Loki在气氛变得奇怪前把这个扰人心神的庞然大物赶出办公室了。

没错，完全扰人心神。因为Thor身上的Alpha信息素热烈又野蛮，而且他刚才说谎了，那一点也不难闻，反而该死的充满诱惑。Loki叹口气，揉了揉连日赶稿充满疲倦的脑袋，修长的手指顺延向下，轻轻抚摸着隐藏在略长发梢下的柔软腺体——那是他脆弱的秘密所在，或者说是，会让他变得脆弱的秘密。Loki不得不承认Thor的信息素影响到自己了，从他踏进办公室开始，一种微妙又奇怪的感觉就缠在心头挥之不去。再加上这个特工金发蓝眼大胸，简直该死的性感，要命地符合他的口味！

Loki关上了窗户，室内残存的信息素钻进鼻子，舒缓了他紧绷的神经。辛苦伪装的Omega瘫软在旋转椅上，闭上眼像以往无数次那样遐想着梦中情人，却发现刚刚的金发特工出现在脑子里，霸道地冲他笑。

“Shit！”Loki分不清这算好事还是坏事，他对Thor一无所知，怎么把他当成自己的性幻想对象呢？内心谴责了一下自己，他决定还是投身工作最明智。至于这个金发Alpha，他唯一的愿望就是对方不是个笨手笨脚的家伙——这个要求已经是他的最低限度了。

然而几分钟后内线电话忽然响了，Loki拿起话筒，同事的声音惊慌又无措，“Loki，你的助手把德国的大家伙搞坏了。”

结果证明，事情总不能尽如人愿。

下

“好久不见，Mr.Laufeyson，”Thor拉开椅子坐到对面，表情十分坦然，一点也不像是刚刚在电话中被上司和同事一起嘲笑过的人。他冰蓝色的眼睛炯炯有神，紧盯着Loki。

“我们上午才刚见过，”Loki上下瞟了一眼金发特工，“我还以为你们局长会另外派个人来。”

“他的确是这么打算的，但我拒绝了，”Thor保持着微笑，“我不喜欢半途而废，所以仍会是我来贴身保护你。”

“把我按到地上的那种保护吗？”Loki嘲弄道，这家伙难道一点自觉都没有吗？更何况他还对着自己流鼻血，谁知道他那Alpha的脑袋里装了什么肮脏下流的念头。

金发Alpha理直气壮地点头，“没错，在人群密集的情况下遇袭，卧倒是除寻找遮掩之外最好的办法。”他有点心虚地看着Loki，“ennnn……虽然我处理方式有误，但你的叫声也误导了我的判断。”

“难道我听起来像是要被人宰，或是要被人奸了吗？”Loki挑挑眉，“由于你愚蠢的行为，我今天重要的外访任务泡汤了，产生的经济损失也请一并记到FBI账上，谢谢。”

Thor抿着嘴不说话了，任何还长着鼻子的生物都能嗅到Loki的怒火。Thor可不想一天之内被赶回去两次，何况也是他有错在先，他今天的确不在状态，闹出了不少笑话。

Loki定定地看着他，Thor的气场明显软了下来，示弱般的姿态取悦了他。记者先生决定放过这个新“助手”，毕竟新人都是需要耐心和调教的不是吗？“收拾一下，准备和我出去。”Loki命令道。看着Alpha乖顺离开的样子再次扬起了嘴角。

Thor本以为他们会继续什么该死的外访任务，然而出租车驶进了山里，他们开进一个隧道，接着停在了一个偏僻的空地。Loki把车费扔给司机，拉着Thor沿着杂草丛生的小路走了不久，站在一堵高墙下面。Thor才迟钝地发现事情超出了他的预料——因为Loki竟然开始脱衣服了！修长的手指解开一个个塑料纽扣……

“等等，”Thor抓住了对方滑到胸口的双手，凉丝丝的触感被他攥进手心，“咱们到底要干什么？”

“你得理解一下，特工先生，这可是我获得独家新闻的方式。”Loki挣开Thor的大手，继续脱衣，对方的眸色在接触到自己雪白的胸膛时变得深沉，而且这个金发Alpha的脸居然有些红。真是出乎预料的纯情啊，Loki觉得好笑，他迅速从带的手提包里翻出一件迷彩服套上，“这堵墙后面是高尔夫球场，我得到消息，Laine州长的智囊团队现在就在里面，以玩耍为由凑在一起实际上不知道想耍什么心眼，既然是我爆出了他的贪污案，不如趁热打铁再给他致命一击。”

Loki俏皮地冲Thor眨眨眼，可惜Thor却觉得恼火，“所以他都给了你一盒子弹头，你居然还敢往他枪口上凑。”他都不知道该夸赞对方勇敢还是愚蠢了，“听着，我绝对不会让你做这种冒险的事情的，现在立刻马上离开这个鬼地方。”

“嘿，说话注意点，”Loki非常不满，“我在工作呢，还记得我们的约定吗，互不干扰那部分。何况我这样做也是对你的信任，有我的冒险之举，你身为特工的技能才有用武之地。”

并非Thor不想反驳这番强词夺理的说辞，他只是有点愣住了。因为这个漂亮的Beta开始换裤子了，一双修长笔直的腿又细又匀称，不似Alpha那般肌肉虬结，也远超Omega的柔嫩，男性的肌理在仲夏日头的照耀里白得晃眼。Loki换好裤装，动作熟练地从包里又掏出一个挎包，装进单反相机、望远镜。他站起来，像一棵会走路的绿树。Thor瞠目结舌地望着他发呆，机械地照着Loki的指示蹲下身把他扛起来，像个只会服从命令的机器人，直到对方借着他的身高翻过了五米高的墙头，Thor还在回味刚才那双腿缠在自己脖子上的感觉，以及Loki肉感十足的翘臀坐在肩头的感觉，以及……等他回味过来，Loki早没影儿了。

Thor不得不感慨一句，“狗仔太可怕了。”

以及他不得不收拾Loki丢得乱糟糟的东西，而在这堆衣服下面，Thor惊讶地发现了一个小玩意儿，“Omega抑制剂……”

Loki像棵撒了欢的小树，他压根没等Thor，把对方甩在五米高的围墙外面，自己却一逃了之。很快球场的休息室就出现在远处，Loki干净利落地爬上了身边视野最好的树，蜷缩在树冠里用望远镜观察着室内的一举一动。不久，大人物就登场了。

如他所料，随智囊团出现的还有幕后人物，例如某个救助基金会的创始人和两三个商业大亨，所以这大概能解释他们洗钱的途径了。Loki迅速换上相机，调整焦距，把室内的秘密会谈画面拍了下来。令他震惊地是，几个意想不到的帮派头领也出现在画面中。该死的，难道那群家伙不但贪污，还和黑帮有联系吗？Loki拉长镜头想看得更清楚些，谁知出现在画面中的佣兵竟然也看向了这个地方。一阵心惊让他差点站立不稳。

就像是证明刚才的猜想般，休息室的大门忽然开了，凶神恶煞的佣兵们从里面冲出来，直奔着Loki所在的位置而来。“Shit！”他确定自己被发现了——这是职业偷拍者保命的基础技能。Loki从树上跳下来时，那群人朝他开枪了。

灼痛感烧遍了整条左臂，血腥味瞬间弥漫开，粘稠的液体顺着皮肤滑下。Loki捂着伤口跌跌撞撞地向丛林里跑。后面的脚步声越来越近，他干脆跳下斜坡躲藏。追来的人却在头顶停下了，Loki大气都不敢喘，心脏在胸膛中如擂鼓般撞击。他听见那群人在交谈，说着西班牙语，Loki曾学过一点，大意好像是要冲着底下开枪。他向上望去，周围的矮灌木把他隐藏得极好，但淌在地上的血滴无疑暴露了他的位置。Loki呼吸骤停，额头上沁出大滴汗珠，身亡荒野的恐惧死死地缠在他的脖子上，他甚至闭上眼睛准备接受自己的命运了。

枪声响起来了，但不是冲着他这边，听上去他们在互相放枪，夹杂着大声咒骂和一声声哀嚎，还有金属破裂的声音。Loki闻到了从上面飘下来的浓浓的血腥味，随之一切都安静下来了。喉结动了动，他搞不清楚上面的状况，不敢轻举妄动。直到一个声音从头顶传来： 

“Loki？”

他忽然觉得鼻子酸酸的，想哭的情绪在他的眼眶中酝酿，模糊的视线里那个金发Alpha从斜坡上跳下来滑到自己身边，就像个从天而降的强盗一样。Loki硬生生把快要流出来的眼泪憋了回去，但死里逃生的狂喜冲击着他，让他的银舌头一时之间只字片语都吐不出来。“你中弹了。”Thor看到他受伤的左臂神色一下子紧张起来。

看着那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋快要挨上自己的胸口，Loki心里的感觉更复杂了。Thor小心地撕开他的袖子检查伤口，看到只是擦伤后松了一口气。他扯下布条为Loki止血包扎，安慰着：“没关系，不严重，只要注意不被感染就行。”

Loki低声地道了谢，借着Thor的力道站起来走回坡上。见刚才还对自己紧追不舍的佣兵们全部倒地不起，不禁对这个特工的身手刮目相看。Thor被那双绿眸里透出的光看得有些不好意思，冲Loki一笑，Loki回敬了一个白眼。

现在的情形下，原路返回无疑是自寻死路，他们既然发现有人钻了进来一定会封锁所有的出口，为今之计只有继续往山里走。Thor倒不担心，他的野外生存能力很强，他在进来前也和Fury报告了行动，只要他跟Loki撑到FBI来救他们就好了。在此之前，为防敌人搜山，他们还是得尽量走得更远些。找个山洞，打点野味，就当是来山中度假。Thor这么安慰明显情绪低落的Loki。

“对了，还有你忘了带这个东西。”Thor把他刚才翻墙时扔到地上的小包递给Loki，其实里面也只有他的Omega抑制剂，但为避免尴尬，他还是装作不知道里面是什么。

Loki接过来说了谢谢，他很感激Thor，他没有一般的Alpha那样自私自大的臭毛病，相反某些小动作让他可爱得像个孩子，比如此刻把小包递给他时飘忽的眼神。这让Loki心情大好。他可能心情有点太好了，从刚才几乎被杀，又被救，到现在只过去了短短半小时，可他的心脏依然跳得那样响，Loki甚至怀疑是不是Thor也能听到。

他是不是有些激动过头了？又或者是……

这个突然冒出的念头让Loki一个趔趄，他们正趟河，他脚下一滑差点跪在水里，幸好Thor架住了他的胳膊。但装着抑制剂的小包就没这么好运了，它从主人的肩上扑通一声栽进河里，溅起水花。Thor两三步迈过去捡，及时地捞起来。Loki神智有些恍惚，他觉得头顶的太阳格外热烈，否则为什么自己浑身都在发烫呢？

“Thor，”他站稳身体，弯腰掬起水洗了把脸，抬头看着对方，“我可能有点中暑。”

金发Alpha面色复杂地看着他，透澈的水珠从Loki白皙的面庞滚进他的领口，微长的黑发此刻服帖地趴在颈间，Loki怔怔地盯着Thor看，也不说话，却像是已经说了千言万语。而此时，一股若有若无的气息钻进了鼻孔，带着急切、焦躁，偏偏还能挠得他心痒，这种断断续续的信息素贴着Thor周身的毛孔，像一只温暖的手掌轻轻搭在他身上。作为一个年轻气盛的Alpha，只有一种情况可以让他本能地去追寻。

Loki水绿色的眸子凝视着他。该死的，Thor觉得那双眼睛太适合狠狠吻上去了——眼珠莹绿剔透，像幼时窗前一场细雨后朝自己悄悄探出头的嫩叶。他站到了Loki面前，高大的身躯挡住了阳光，Loki在对方投来的阴影下猛地一愣，随即手忙脚乱地拉开小包的链条，拿出他的抑制剂。

“进水了……”Loki懊恼地瞅着手中报废的注射剂。他就觉得最近有什么不对劲的地方，果然，身为一个Omega，他怎么能连自己的发情期都忘了呢。他随身携带抑制剂是习惯，而手头工作的堆积几乎让他忘记了这件事，从上午开始焦躁的原因被他简单地归结为交稿日期的逼近，现在体内的燥热开始报复他的疏忽了……

脸上冒出丝丝热气，Loki强自镇定下来，极力忽略那个又陌生又英俊的Alpha投来的关切视线，他低下头。然而，身体愈发滚烫，Loki发觉自己连支撑的力气都花光了，腿一软，跌进一片宽阔的胸膛里。

一双有力的手臂扶住他绵软的身体，他迷迷糊糊地靠在Thor身前。Alpha的信息素钻进他的身体中乱窜。Loki甚至感到了双腿间蔓延出的潮湿，那份凉意让他瞬间清醒，挣扎着要离开危险的边缘。

“别乱动！”环着他身体的金发Alpha在上方呵斥，抱着他的手臂却没有丝毫放松的意思。Loki被他一吼，突然有点委屈，但很快是恼怒，他扭动得越发厉害，嘴里含含糊糊地警告，亦或是请求：“别……拜托……”

Thor的额头也沁出了汗珠，他闻到了Loki身上散发的味道，充满极致的勾引和诱惑。他不是没见过发情的Omega，曾经还不得不和一个毒贩的Omega情妇待在暗室中两天两夜。可他从未遇到这样动摇自己心神的时刻，Loki身上的信息素像是找到了他的软肋，拼命往他身体里最薄弱的地方冲。

看着躺倒在怀中被汗水打湿的人，Thor才发现近距离的Loki更是迷人。好在他不是仗着自己Alpha身份就狂妄自大的那类人，尽管他为不争气的身体反应感到羞愧，但还是抱起Loki朝岸边走去。然而陷入发情热的Omega却一边喃喃一边在他身上乱摸，手找到了他的领口就滑了进去。Thor黑着脸感受着这一切。靠近岸边的地方正好有一大块被水流冲刷得光滑平坦的岩石，石头顶端冒出河面。Thor把Loki放倒在岩石上，为防他滑进河里撑住一只手臂抱住他。漫及膝盖的河水清澈见底，Thor捧了一点水轻轻抹在Loki脸上。

这份凉意使Loki的神智恢复过来，他像触电似的离开Thor的怀抱，平躺在岩石上平复心跳和呼吸，旁边的金发男人有着冰蓝色的眸色，下颌及腮边冒出的胡茬为他添了一点成熟，手臂上鼓起的肌肉恐怕比自己的拳头都粗，简直像活生生的维京海盗。

散发着狂野气息的金发海盗站起身，走远了几步，视线却没有离开Loki，“你知道你现在在发情期吧。”

“显而易见。”Loki有气无力地笑笑，抬起胳膊。

对方的声音有了一丝恼怒，“你本来应该回家，找你的……恋人，一起度过，或者服用抑制剂后好好休息。结果你却做这么冒险的事情，拿自己的安危开玩笑吗？”

Loki用完好的右臂半撑起身体，“这是我的工作，我一定会在期限内完成——这是最基本的契约精神。而你，Odinson先生，你来保护我的人生安全，这也是你的工作，除此之外并无其他。”Loki和站在河里的金发男人对视着，两人大眼瞪小眼。过了好一会儿，Thor耸耸肩，转身朝岸边走去。

Loki立刻瘫回石头上，迷彩服已经被汗和水浸湿。他其实也不算是工作狂，享乐也是人生的一部分，Loki从不亏待自己。他只不过是个有强迫症的完美主义者罢了，最近的总统大选带来巨大的工作量，Loki拿到了候选州长的独家，随之而来的威胁也让他心烦意乱。这可能也对发情期有些影响。

体内的燥热窜得他心烦意乱，Loki甚至感觉衣服被蒸腾干了。河岸边的树投下一片阴影，正好覆在他上身，可以挡住刺眼的阳光，Thor真是挑了个好地方。一想到Thor，金色的长发，宽阔有力的肌肉和手臂，眈眈的眼神，如晴空般的眼睛，双腿间那个隐秘的地方分泌了更多热液。Loki有些想哭，他从来性欲寡淡，二十多年来都是靠抑制剂度过自己的发情期，而此刻的情热来势汹汹，让他不知所措。

Thor把东西扔到岸边再返回接Loki时，Omega胸膛在半影半光中不住起伏，略长的黑发被他蹭到一边，洒在石头下，轻轻撩拨着水流。他扯开领口，白皙的肤色宛如绽放的铃兰花，两片红润的唇瓣紧紧抿在一起，双目染上了水色，Thor看见自己倒映在那片翠绿湖泊中的影子。

他覆在Loki上方，Loki立刻双臂缠绕住他的脖子，抬起头凑上他的嘴唇。Thor凝视着身下将放未放的玫瑰，轻轻捏住玫瑰的下巴，和他对视，哑着嗓子问：“Loki，你真的愿意这样吗？”他只希望对方是真心自愿和他发生关系，如果Loki吐出一个不字，他绝不会再进一步。

Loki声音中几乎都带了哭腔，悲伤的感觉油然而生，他想靠近这个能让他发狂的快乐之源，可Thor似乎并不在意他，也不想要他。Loki难过极了，他使劲儿凑过去吻对方的嘴唇，用全然依赖的眼神告诉Thor自己有多么地愿意。

Thor看懂了，他回应了一个更加热烈的深吻。大手护住Loki的后颈，拨开发尾轻轻按压那块柔软的腺体，Omega在他手中仰起头承受这个掠夺性的吻，颤颤巍巍的小舌被搅进漩涡中，一条蛮横的舌头钻进他的口中擦过上颚，在舌苔上流连。Loki享受着甜蜜的亲吻，在间隙中发出细碎的轻哼。

直到怀中人口中的空气几乎都被夺走，Thor才放过了柔软的唇瓣，吻过光滑的脸颊转而衔住那枚小巧的耳垂。一边用手托着Loki的后颈小心翼翼地把他的头放在岩石上，一边用全身的热量盖住他，Thor轻压在Loki身上，脑袋俯低在耳边传送着粗重的喘息，另一只空闲的手从Loki的迷彩服下摆钻进去。惊叹于手中细腻的触感，Thor在Loki劲瘦的腰间逡巡，常年拿枪以至于长着粗茧的手指点在肚脐边，绕着小小的凹陷打圈。

Loki轻颤着，Alpha粗犷的信息素让他狂乱，他感觉自己就像是一只被雄狮肆意玩弄的兔子，屈服于兽王的威压之下。这份迷乱像是急性传染般把他周身紧密包裹着，Thor吻过的唇眼、咬过的耳垂，以及此刻正在舔舐的脖子，都被他点起了火星。零零散散的火很快被风吹散开，连成一片，最后在他的下腹汇聚、炸裂。

感受到Thor钻进裤子的手是如何动作的，Loki仅存的理智都用来羞愧了。他听到身下的潺潺流水声，岸边垂柳深处喧闹的蝉鸣，他和Thor，在光天化日的山林间，如两条被欲望吞噬的蟒缠成一团。在幕天席地中交合的认知让Loki感到羞耻，可这份羞耻竟让他心跳愈烈，别样的快感一波一波地涌来，把他所有的矜持都卷进了深海，随着潮汐不停地起起伏伏。

Alpha宽大的手掌长着几处厚茧，把他大腿根处本就较其他部位更柔嫩的肌肤磨得发红，酥麻在小腹处泛起，内里的炽热无处纾解，全都化作了黏腻的情液，从密洞中淌出，流了Thor满手。

探进内里的手指耐心翻搅着，用深深浅浅的节奏戳弄内壁的褶皱，感受它们紧贴着手指的热度。Alpha垂头看着怀中人迷醉的表情，在重复了接近百次的动作后，Loki身体经不住开始微微轻颤。Thor低下头重新吻上那两片发出浅浅呻吟的红唇，同时手下加大力度，戳刺变得短促有力。

Loki只感到身体被瞬间抛向高空，强烈的快感蜂拥而至，偏偏Thor正咬着他的嘴唇又发不出声音，所有的宣泄都从下身迸发而出。痉挛的肉穴搅紧体内作乱的手指，因高潮而抽搐的大腿一下子合拢，把Thor的手夹在胯下。

他享受着高潮带来的悸动，在一片发白的视野中急促地喘息。随之，Loki感到身上的热量突然消失了，山野的风吹进他和Thor之间。他抬起右臂在半空中摆动，想抓住什么，一只手攥住了他的手腕，把他的胳膊固定在岩石上，另一只手开始一颗一颗解他的纽扣。当他感觉到胸前的凉意时，一副火热的光裸身躯紧紧贴住了他，充满弹性的结实肌肉、男人独特又强烈的信息素。Loki抬起两条长腿夹住Thor的腰，对方更是恶作剧般在他腿间前后耸动，隔着两层薄薄的布料，Loki清晰地感知Alpha胯下已经抬头的坚硬巨物正在和自己的摩擦。

Thor再一次直起身，把无力的Omega的长裤连同内裤一起扯掉拋上岸，他把自己刚脱掉的上衣垫在Loki下身。现在这个牙尖嘴利的Omega下半身被扒得精光，上面胸膛大敞，迷彩服还挂在胳膊上。Thor看着仰躺的Loki，他身体修长，在阳光和树影的徘徊间白得耀眼。蓝色的眼眸燃起一片深沉的火焰，他分开Loki的两条长腿，Omega的穴口因情液的润泽在阳光下发亮、微微翕动。而Loki因为他多时没有动作发出不满的轻哼，睁着水润的眼睛嗔怪地望着Thor。

眼前这幅香艳的场景极大地刺激了Thor。他捞起Loki摊在石头上的双腿夹在腰间，扶住自己沉甸甸的阴茎沿着淌水的肉缝滑动两下，随后就缓慢又坚定地把头部挤了进去。

Loki一下子抠住石头，冷汗从他额头冒出来，剧烈的痛感差点驱散所有的旖旎情致。Thor把他弄得很疼，整个下半身几乎都没知觉了，Loki的腿不住乱蹬，想把自己腿间的Thor挤出去。Thor当然也不好受，但他更心疼初尝情事的Loki，就这样被按在野外的一块石头上承受。念及此处，他停下来慢慢等着等Loki适应。很快，那股疼劲儿就从Loki身体中消散了，他开始不满于Thor的停顿，在他身下扭动。Thor看到Loki眉间泛起的愉悦，知道他已经准备好了。

Thor终于不再克制自己的欲望，他扣住Loki劲瘦的腰身猛一挺身，把自己的全部送入他柔软湿热的体内，在Loki的惊呼中大操大干起来。Thor蛮横地撞击着柔嫩的内里，在挺进数十下后又试探着不同的角度往里顶，情液越涌越多，被Thor的动作带出体外，顺着两人紧紧贴合的大腿流到了身下的石床，在青黄的石面上拉出一道道透明的水渍。Loki赤裸的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他几乎被断了气息一般，像搁浅的鱼大口吞着氧气。他抬起手臂，身上的人立马会意俯下身子，让他搂住自己的脖子。Loki连左臂上的伤口都不觉得疼了，拉扯带来的辣辣的刺痛感反而让他身下更有感觉。

Thor几乎操红了眼，他在Loki体内驰骋着，感受着紧致的小穴含着滑液吸吮自己的阴茎，像一条灵动的小舌。他再次吻上Loki，下身继续着速度和力度并存的撞击。真实占有身下人的认知让他感觉自己无比幸运。Loki被撞到穴口发麻，Thor站起身，把四肢无力的Loki翻到侧面，让他受伤的左臂在上，随后抬起他的一条腿架在肩膀上，再度把自己粗硬的阴茎送入了他。Thor揉捏着Loki弹性十足的屁股，也照顾起他胸前硬起的红色小肉粒。

侧入的姿势十分刁钻，虽然不深却能每一次顶在最敏感的内壁。Loki被他仿佛毫无休止的猛烈律动弄得眼前一片模糊，他贴在石头上的另一条腿被侧入的姿势压得发麻，慢慢滑了下去，“噗”的一声，Loki的脚滑进了河里。他迷迷糊糊中好像感觉有什么东西挨着脚面游过去了，Thor轻声发笑，同时加快了律动的频率，每一下都操得又狠又深。Loki细不可闻的哼声也随之变成了高亢的呻吟，他此刻深陷风吹雨打之中，在枝头摇摇欲坠，然而就在他即将攀上高峰之时，Thor停住了他的动作。

“宝贝，你是不是太享受了？”该死的金发海盗从他身体中退出，用调笑的语气在他耳边喷气。Loki恼怒地睁开眼瞪他，Thor嘴咧得更大，他捏住Loki的下巴让他看向身下的河流，“你看，有小鱼从你脚上游过去。”

可Loki还没看清，Thor忽然揽住他的腰一个翻身。在Loki的惊呼和溅起的水花中，他们上下颠倒了位置，Thor一下子坐进河里，Loki跨坐在他身上，膝盖陷进了柔软的河沙和淤泥里，其间还混杂着小块鹅卵石。

像是惩罚他居然在做爱时分心一样，Thor抬起他的腰，一下子向上顶去，借着这个姿势进到了Loki体内最深的地方。接着，他握住Loki的细腰，开始大幅的顶弄，每一下都退到头部再整根进入。Thor望着近在眼前的美好胴体，把头靠在Loki心口听他的心跳声，又偏过头含住雪白之上的茱萸，用舌尖舔弄。

在他上下的动作频率一致时，Loki有了溺水的错觉，尽管河并不深，可他偏偏难以呼吸，只剩心脏一直在狂跳。身体已经完全被Thor打开，他自己的狼狈样子，唯一还存在的感觉就是身下那根沾满粘液阴茎在进进出出，他敏感到连那上面的每一条青筋、每一道纹络都感受得清清楚楚。

Thor在头皮发麻的快感中也终于濒临高潮，但看见身上眼圈泛红的Loki，他还是不忍心，在结涨大之前抽了出去。白浊的液体喷射在两人的小腹和胸前。

Loki又经历了一次疯狂的高潮体验，随后瘫软下来，要不是Thor拉住他，让他埋进自己的肩窝，说不定他就倒在河里了。Loki的第一波情热顺利过去，理智逐渐回到大脑。羞耻和疲倦让他不知该怎么和Thor相处，目光垂到身下，惊喜地发现河中真的有几尾小小的手指般的鱼儿游来游去。“真的有鱼。”

Thor侧过头来看了一眼，忽然不怀好意地笑了，“不，那是小蝌蚪，”他说着，又在Loki的大腿根摸了一把，意味深长地说：“它们要去找妈妈。 ”

Loki一下子抬起头，“你这人还要不要脸？”

“要你就够了，要脸干嘛。”Thor理直气壮地说。

Loki沉默了一阵让Thor感到心慌的时间，迷人的绿眸已经没有刚才的情欲熏腾，再开口时，语气几乎比身下的河水还凉，“这顺序可不太对。”

他没有反驳！一阵喜悦直击Thor心间，他凑过去想吻Loki的嘴唇，却被对方偏头避开，只蹭到了他的耳垂。“我都说了，这个顺序不对！”Loki烦躁地拒绝了刚才还让自己沉沦的亲吻，他知道这不怪Thor，都是自己安排不妥善才使这一切发生的。他从未和人如此亲密过，挑剔冷漠的性格也让他几乎没什么朋友。但Thor不同，这个金发大个子像是太阳一般温暖。Loki独自一人这么多年，他不知道能否适应恋爱。又或者，这只是自己一厢情愿，Thor不过是向发情的他施予援手而已，根本对他没有意思。他咬着嘴唇逼着自己不去看对方。

“Loki！”抱着自己的人突然带着自己侧翻了，两人一起摔在河里。Loki还没来得及破口大骂，Thor就把他拉起来紧紧搂住，开心地说：“那就按照你的顺序来，我们现在已经认识了，等回去以后就开始约会好不好。”金发海盗滔滔不绝地说起自己构想的两人之未来，Loki耐心听着，但在他冲自己商量第三个宝宝的名字的时候终于忍无可忍，直接用嘴堵住了Alpha喋喋不休的话。

呵，这个傻子。

几个月后，“州长贪污涉黑案”终于在最高法院的审判下谢幕。揭开真相的自由撰稿人Loki Laufeyson在业内外名声大噪，而这次围绕他的话题不是犀利的性格、一针见血的文风，而是他的订婚。

对此，Nick Fury深有感触，他特意在《员工守则》里，那条“不准搞办公室恋情”的铁则之下又加了一条：

“同样地，不准搞任务对象。”


End file.
